The present invention relates to a vehicle interior accessory comprising an interior mirror and particularly to an intercom system associated with such a mirror.
With the ever increasing popularity of mini vans and sport utility vehicles, which frequently have multiple rows of seats, the ability to effectively communicate between the front and rear seat passengers and, in the case of families, the vehicle operator and children in the rear seat area has become problematical. U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,802 discloses a small, centrally located, convexly curved conversation mirror which allows the vehicle operator to establish eye contact with rear seat areas without the need to move or use the rearview mirror employed for monitoring traffic conditions. When the radio is playing and the like, for example, however, although visual contact may be established, it still is difficult to communicate verbally, particularly with children who may not be attentive. Accordingly, there exists a need for a system by which visual and verbal communication between front seat occupants and mid or rear seat occupants can be effectively established.
The system of the present invention solves this problem by providing a combined conversation mirror and intercom in which a conversation mirror is mounted in a mirror frame pivotally mounted to a vehicle accessory, such as an overhead console, and movable between an unobtrusive stored position and an extended use position located such that the vehicle operator can see mid or rear seat passengers, and, similarly, the mid or rear seat passengers can see the vehicle operator. Mounted preferably within the mirror frame is a microphone and/or speaker coupled to an amplifier powered by a power switch actuated by the operation of the mirror being moved from the stored to use positions. The amplifier is coupled to a speaker located in the vicinity of the rear seat area such that the vehicle operator""s speech is amplified and clearly heard by the rear seat passengers. A two-way system can be provided by which the rear seat passengers can likewise be provided with a conveniently located microphone coupled to an amplifier and to a speaker associated with the mirror frame, such that two-way amplified verbal communications can also be established.
In a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the electrical switch is coupled between the mirror frame and vehicle accessory such that movement of the mirror frame actuates the switch for powering the amplifying circuits associated with the speaker and microphones and also can provide a logic output signal for muting an existing audio system, such that the two-way communications can be more effectively established. Thus, with the system of the present invention, both visual and verbal communications can be effectively established between a vehicle operator and a rear seat passenger.
These and other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following description thereof together with reference to the accompanying drawings.